


Orange Marmalade

by NekoMida



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hot Springs & Onsen, Mad Engineers and the People Who Love Them Anyways, Multi, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Mad engineering takes a toll on the body and the spirit. There are better ways to refresh than having your adoring idiots kidnap you.





	Orange Marmalade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).

Day after day after day, Senkuu worked.

And day after day after day, Yuzuriha and Taiju helped him, watching over him as his progress towards the Kingdom of Science went forward. They were years ahead of the stone world, with cloth being made, a way to keep foods preserved for longer, even the structure of the city was changing around them. But he worked tirelessly, only bothering to eat in-between inventions and experiments. And he was in need of a bath, badly, a way to ease the troubles of the world from his mind.

Yuzuriha didn’t think that meant kidnapping him. Taiju did.

A short hike later and they were at the hot springs, where the healing properties of the water would surely help ease the ideas out. Sekuu was stripped first, and Taiju threw him into the waters, the splash resounding on the deep pits as Senkuu fussed about the heat.

“Did you have to throw me in, idiot?!” He was steaming mad, and Yuzuriha and Taiju grinned at him. 

“Ten-billion percent yes!” They both said at the same time, before they stripped and joined him, sinking into the calming waters. Yuzuriha held up the soap Senkuu had made, and one of the cloth towels she’d made, sudsing the towel thoroughly before swimming to Senkuu’s side.

“You need to relax sometimes, Senkuu. And you’re in need of a bath! No engineer lives in their own grime for long periods of time.” She fussed at him, rubbing the soap along his hair to get rid of the grease from his earlier attempt at cooking fried foods.

“And you’ll never be able to think with all that dirt on you! I know I can’t.” Taiju chipped in, soaping himself up all the same and splashing the water over his head.

“You can’t think anyways, Taiju. You’re a gorilla, ten-billion percent.” Senkuu smiled, then blinked as Taiju took up his foot, scrubbing it down with the soap. “I am capable of washing myself, thanks.” It came off as annoyed, and the other two nodded at each other.

“At least let us take care of you for a little while. You’re always working so hard, and we want you to rest a bit.” Yuzuriha let her fingers slide into Senkuu’s hair, working the soap into a thick lather, before Taijuu poured water over him.

“Well, now. This is the least I was expecting. Around one millimeter of a chance that you two would concoct a successful plan to get me relaxed.” The edge of his lips perked up, offering the cloth to Yuzuriha in a gesture to wash her back. “I suppose it is time for me to take a rest. But only a short one! Otherwise Tsukasa will catch up to us with his Empire of Might.”

The three of them mulled together in pleased silence, washing their skin until it gleamed, relaxing for just a moment as the world’s wheel of time slowed. There wouldn’t be many days like this, and they needed to enjoy all the time together they had before things became ugly.


End file.
